Fabian's Life
by FabianNina4eva4568
Summary: This story is about Fabian's life. Every chapter will be a different part of his life. Chapter one: Fabian's Birth. Chapter two: Fabian at 1 year old. Chapter three: Fabian at 2 years old. More to come!
1. Fabian is Born

Hello creatures of earth! I am updating again! I am planning to update every two weeks, which I plan to call 'Update Fridays'. On these days, I will either post new one-shots, or update as many stories as I can or both. If I miss one, I am really really sorry.

Also, I've had one person say that they'll participate in my new contest. If you missed the note and would like to compete, please PM me or DM me on twitter (KathrynsFanfics). My website (kathrynsfanfictions . weebly. com) is updated with a blog every once in a while, so please go on there to catch more stuff about what I'm doing.

This story is just a timeline of Fabian's life. From his birth, to his first day of preschool, to his wedding day, to his death. I hope you guys like it!

I don't own anything, except Fabian's parents and this timeline.

* * *

Fabian's Birth

3rd Person POV

"You're almost there, Samantha." Michael Rutter said to his wife, as she squeezed his hand harder. She nodded, and pushed again, very excited to see her baby. They had been waiting for a long time for this, so they wanted it to be perfect.

"He or She will be here in a couple more pushes." Dr. Koloff promised, her hands gently on the baby's' head. The Rutters didn't want to know the gender until delivery; so their friend Adam decorated the nursery and they haven't been in there since it was built. After one final push, the cries of the child filled the room.

"Congratulations, it is a healthy, baby boy." Dr. Koloff said, handing him to his mother.

"I still don't have a name yet." Samantha muttered. She sighed. She thought that when the baby came, a name would just click, but that hasn't happened. She had no idea what to name him, and it made her feel bad.

_"Fabian Smith to the operating room."_ The intercom said.

"I like Fabian." Michael said quietly.

"Me too." They both stared into the baby's green eyes and light brown hair and smiled. "But we still need a middle name."

"Michael." Samantha laughed.

"It works."

"Really?" Her husband said in disbelief.

"Of course."

"So, what is this little one's name?" The nurse asked kindly.

"Fabian Michael Rutter." Samantha said, holding her baby close to her. Michael kissed her head, and Fabian cooed. They were one little happy family.

* * *

Ho

Hope you liked!

Love, Kathryn


	2. Fabian is One

Hello creatures of earth! I am updating again! I am planning to update every two weeks, which I plan to call 'Update Fridays'. On these days, I will either post new one-shots, or update as many stories as I can or both. If I miss one, I am really really sorry.

Also, I've had one person say that they'll participate in my new contest. If you missed the note and would like to compete, please PM me or DM me on twitter (KathrynsFanfics). My website (kathrynsfanfictions . weebly. com) is updated with a blog every once in a while, so please go on there to catch more stuff about what I'm doing.

This story is just a timeline of Fabian's life. From his birth, to his first day of preschool, to his wedding day, to his death. I hope you guys like it!

I don't own anything, except Fabian's parents and this timeline.

* * *

Fabian's 1st Birthday

3rd Person POV

Over the past year, Fabian had grown, as well as any little boy should. He barely got into trouble and slept well, not really waking up during the night, which pleased his parents. Today was Fabian's first birthday, and even though he had no idea what was going on, he was excited and happy, like his parents was.

This month, Fabian (With the help of his dad) started walking, and said his first word, 'mama'. Michael was still trying to get him to say 'da-da', but he wasn't paying that much attention. He was too busy playing with toys and being a toddler.

"Happy birthday, Fabian!" Samantha said, picking up her toddler and hugging him. He smiled, laughed, and hugged his mother back, even though he had no idea what a 'birthday' was. Fabian's dad took him after Samantha did, and gently threw him up into the air, sending the child into a giggle fit.

It was completely silent when Fabian sat down in to his high chair, sending him into another giggle fit, wondering why everything was so quiet. His parents laughed at him, giving him some food, which he just smashed onto his plate, making food go everywhere. He was one, not ten, so he didn't know better. Michael chuckled, _'like father like son.'_ He thought to himself, catching his son's eye. Fabian pointed to his father and said very clearly, "DA-DA!"

"Did you just say 'da-da'?" Samantha asked, shocked.

"Yes, Mama." Fabian said, again very clearly. Michael and Samantha looked at him, with awe and amazement.

"He'll be a very smart boy, Sam." Micheal said under his breath, as Fabian burst into another giggle fit.

"Yes he will." Samantha agreed, holding her husband's hand and watching her child grow up, right before her eyes.

* * *

Hope you liked!

Love, Kathryn


	3. Fabian at 2 Years Old

Hello creatures of earth! I am updating again! I am planning to update every two weeks, which I plan to call 'Update Fridays'. On these days, I will either post new one-shots, or update as many stories as I can or both. If I miss one, I am really really sorry.

Also, I've had one person say that they'll participate in my new contest. If you missed the note and would like to compete, please PM me or DM me on twitter (KathrynsFanfics). My website (kathrynsfanfictions . weebly. com) is updated with a blog every once in a while, so please go on there to catch more stuff about what I'm doing.

This story is just a timeline of Fabian's life. From his birth, to his first day of preschool, to his wedding day, to his death. I hope you guys like it!

I don't own anything, except Fabian's parents and this timeline.

* * *

Fabian's at 2 years old

3rd Person POV

"Mama! Can I have a cookie?" The eager and bright eyed 2-year-old asked his mother, who was in the kitchen making dinner.

"After dinner you can, honey." Samantha said, making the child disappointed.

"Please, Mama?" Fabian whined. He had been good boy today, he picked up his toys, he ate all his lunch vegetables, he was nice to the new dog. He never really asked for anything, all he wanted was a cookie.

Samantha looked at her son and for a minute she hesitated. His eyes had tripled in size and his lip was stuck out. He looked so adorable, Samantha almost wanted to give him all of them. She didn't want him to go into tantrum mode, because he would never stop. But, she knew that giving in now would make it so that he could always get wanted just by pouting.

"Fabian, honey." Samantha said, lowering to his level, looking into his eyes. "You can't have a cookie right now because dinner is almost done. If you can wait and not throw a fit, you can have two cookies after dinner. Okay?"

Fabian nodded, still disappointed. He sighed, and then walked out of the room. What to do now? Their dog, Lewis came up to him, but Fabian wasn't in the mood to play. He patted Lewis on the head and then went in his room. He decided to play with his legos until dinner, which was probably one gazillion hours away.

When dinner came, Fabian ate all his food, and his mother surprised him with not one cookie, not two, but three cookies! Fabian smiled at his mom and realized something: good things come to people who wait. Fabian never asked for a cookie before dinner again.

* * *

Hope you liked!

Love, Kathryn


End file.
